1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode module (LED module).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely adopted to gradually replace a conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) display and has become a main stream of displays in the market due to the advantages of a low operation voltage, non-radiation, light weight, small volume occupancy, and so forth. Currently, LCDs are developed towards full-colors, large sizes, high resolution and low costs.
The LCDs are non-self-illuminating. Hence, they require an external light source, such as a backlight unit, to display images. As consciousness of environmental protection raises around the globe, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) used in conventional backlight unit are gradually replaced by light-emitting diode (LED) devices because the LED devices are more friendly to environment. When the LED devices are applied to the backlight unit, the LED devices are usually mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) so as to form LED light bars. In addition, the LED light bar is electrically connected with a control circuit board through a flexible printed circuit (FPC) generally. It is noted that the PCB is a circuit board having no aperture, opening, hole, notch, or slot that is sufficient to allow the FPC pass through.
Conventionally, the LED light bar and the FPC are electrically connected through pressure bonding process. Since the bonding area is limited, the bonding strength of the LED light bar and the FPC is insufficient to resist external force. Accordingly, poor contact between the LED light bar and peeling-off problem of the FPC are difficult to resolve.